Le passé d'Akihito
by MissYue
Summary: Quel est ce passé qu'Akihito cherche a dissimuler? Asami a une soeur? Et Akihito la connait.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1Point de vue d'Akihito

Salut pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Akihito Takaba, un jeune photographe. Mon rêve et de devenir reporter. Et aujourd'hui je suis heureux, j'ai laissé tous mes problèmes enfin MON problème Asami Ryuichi. Un horrible yakuza qui me prend pour son joué personnel. Mais aujourd'hui c'est mo anniversaire, j'ai 20 ans. Je me rends chez mes amis pour la fête qu'ils organisent en mon honneur. Pour que ma soirée soit parfaite j'ai fermé mon portable comme ça pas d'appel de personne indésirable.

Je me souviendrais toujours de mon dernier anniversaire où l'autre m'avait offert du lubrifiant. Bon je fais toujours attention on ne sait jamais je pourrais croiser une berline noire voir même une Mercedes noire aussi et faire attention à ces gardes du corps. Je me demande si ce sont des hommes, pour moi ils ressemblent plus à des armoires, des frigos, des gorilles, mais pas des hommes.

HO ! HO ! Des hommes en noirs c'est mauvais signe. Se cacher vite. Merde, ils m'ont repéré mais y'a pas de ruelle. Vite le feu passe au vert. Vite, vite, OUI !!!! Merde trop tard.

Fin du point de vue

Car les hommes en noirs venaient de l'assommer. Ces hommes l'emmenèrent à la voiture pour le conduire à Arbatov. Après plus de deux heures d'inconscience Aki de réveilla avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables.

Point de vue d'Aki

Putain j'ai trop mal au crâne. Hein !!! C'est quoi ce merdier ! Attends on va pas recommencer les lits, les chaînes et à poil ça va bien cinq minutes mais bon là STOP !

…. : Tiens, tu es réveillé ? C'est pas trop tôt. Tu es quand même lourd.

Aki : Détache-moi tout de suite.

…. : Non ! Tu sais « Il » ne sait pas que tu t'es fait enlever donc personne ne viendra te sauver.

Aki : C'est pas en m'enlevant que tu vas attirer l'attention de Feilong.

…. : La ferme !! Tu ne sais rien !!

Aki : Arbatov détache-moi tout de suite.

Arbatov : Sinon quoi tu vas crier comme une petite fille de cinq ans.

Aki : Détache-moi et tu verras ! Sale con !

Arbatov : Bon je te laisse « Il » est là pour faire affaire avec moi.

Aki : Détache-moi que je puisse aller me laver.

J'en reviens pas ! Il est parti sans me détacher ! Enfoiré. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution. Aller mon petit Aki on se libère tout seul comme un grand même si tu ne l'as pas fait depuis longtemps c'est comme le vélo ça s'oublie pas. Une chose est sûre ça fait toujours aussi mal mais j'ai réussi.

Bon faut quand même que je trouve des habits. Mais ou il les a mis. Bon tant pis on va fouiller, doit bien y avoir des fringues dans cette chambre. Oui Dieu est de mon côté. Pour une fois. Bon maintenant il faut que je rentre chez moi. Mais au fait je suis ou ?


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue d'Aki

Je suis ou moi ?? Bon on verra ça plus tard pour l'instant je dois trouver Arbatov. Tiens, tiens y a pas mal de bruit dans le salon. Je regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Des cheveux longs, noirs, Feilong est là donc Arbatov n'est pas long. Problème si je rentre comme ça je vais faire descendre, il me faut un flingue. Il doit bien avoir ça le mafieux, il doit cacher des armes quelque part.

Fin du point de vue d'Aki

Aki entreprit de se trouver une arme car même s'il n'aimait pas y avoir recourt cette fois il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que s'il voulait s'en sortir, il devrait tuer Arbatov mais le savoir et le faire sont deux choses totalement différentes. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes une arme chargée, il entra dans le salon où se trouvaient toujours Feilong et Arbatov sans « gorilles »

Aki : Tiens mais quel beau couple avons-nous là ? Un travelo et un connard.

Feilong : Alors c'était pour « ça » que tu voulais me voir.

Arbatov : Je me suis dis que la pute d'Asami te serait utile pour récupérer le casino de ton père.

Feilong : Et qu'es ce que tu veux en échange ?

Arbatov : Juste pouvoir profiter de la marchandise. En jetant un coup d'œil à Aki.

Aki : Je ne suis ni une pute ni une marchandise sale con !!!

Sous le coup de la rage Aki sortit son arme de sous son tee-shirt et la pointa sur Arbatov sous les yeux surpris des deux autres protagonistes.

Feilong : Tiens, tu sais te servir de ça, sale gamin ?

Aki : La ferme l'efféminé !!!

Arbatov : Aller Akihito baisse ton joujou, de toute façon toi et moi savons que tu ne tireras pas.

Aki : Vous ne savez rien de moi et pour votre gouverne je sais me servir d'une arme.

Arbatov : Alors vas-y tire.

Aki qui en avait vraiment marre de tout ça décida de se venger de tout ce que lui avait fait subir Arbatov. Il tira et abattit Arbatov de sang-froid, d'une balle entre les deux yeux, sous les yeux d'un Feilong plus que surpris. Il allait partir quand Aki l'interpella.

Aki : Feilong ou sommes nous ?

Feilong : Tu te promène dans une villa, tu abats son propriétaire et tu ne sais pas ou tu te trouves ?

Aki : Réponds juste à la question.

Feilong : Nous ne sommes pas bien lion, on est à Kyoto.

Aki se détourna de Feilong qui partit sans demander son reste. Aki s'approcha d'Arbatov et le fouilla pour trouver de l'agent pour pouvoir se payer le billet de train du retour, il voulait rentrer chez lui mais pas seulement.

Point de vue d'Aki

Eh ho attends rentrer chez moi ok mais « pas seulement » sa veut dire quoi hein ?! Très chers lecteurs l'auteur a pété un câble !!! « Pas seulement » voudrait dire Asami, c'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas que je me suis fais enlever. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache mais bon je vais quand même aller le voir, il faut que je récupère mon appareil photo.

Et ne vous faites pas d'idée ce n'est pas du tout par ce que je veux le voir que je vais au Sion. Pour ce qu'il en est de Kou et de Takato je dois trouver une bonne excuse, je sais, je leur dirais que mes parents étaient en voyage et que pour mon anniversaire alors je suis aller les voir et mon portable étant éteint, je n'ai pas pu répondre à leurs appels.

Il y a trois heures j'étais très déterminé mais maintenant que je suis devant le Sion je ne suis plus aussi sur. Bon quand faut y aller faut y aller. Tiens voila Kirishima, c'est rare qu'il quitte le bureau, je vais lui demander de me conduire jusqu'à Asami.

Moi : Kirishima es ce que tu pourrais me conduire à Asami, si il est là.

Kirishima : Oui il est là mais ne veux pas être déranger. Pourquoi vouliez-vous le voir ?

Moi : J'aurais voulu récupérer mon appareil photo.

Kirishima : Très bien suivez-moi.

Me voila devant la porte de son bureau et j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, maintenant que je suis là c'est plus le moment de se défiler. Bon je frappe, je rentre, je récupère mon appareil et je pars.

Fin du point de vue d'Aki

… : Entrez.

On reste cool et détendu, il ne se passera strictement rien.

Aki : Bonjour Asami.

Asami : Tiens que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ? Je te manquais ?

Aki : J'aimerais récupérer mon appareil photo, vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire je pensais qu'entant que cadeau tu me le rendrais.

Asami : Désolé, il était cassé alors je l'ai jeté.

Aki : QUOI !!!!! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi tu l'as cassé !? Je travail comment moi maintenant ?

Asami : Ca y est t'as fini ?

Aki : Ouais !! J'me tire

P'tain mais quel con, j'aurais du m'en douté.

Asami : Feilong m'a appelé, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Aki : De quoi ? Que j'ai été enlevé par Arbatov et que Feilong était là ?

Asami : Tu oublis quelque chose il me semble.

Mon portable sonne et me sauve momentanément la vie.

Aki : Allô !

… : Non mais tu ne réponds jamais à ton téléphone ? Bon tout de même joyeux anniversaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila désolé pour l'attente mais entre les cours, les devoirs je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire et prendre de l'avance. En raison du manque de temps j'ai du bacler la fin et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir la remanier. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier mais la fic étant fini il arrivera plus rapidement que celui-ci. Voila voila bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Aki : Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?

… : Enfin Akihito tu ne reconnais pas ta propre mère ?

Aki : Vous ne pouvez pas être ma mère.

… : Vous êtes bien Takaba Akihito !

Aki : Oui mais vous vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

… : Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être ta mère ?

Asami de plus en plus intrigué écoutait la conversation de sa propriété. C'est vrai que le jeune homme ne parlait jamais de ses parents et même toutes les recherches qu'il avait effectué, rien ne remontait plus loin que ses 18 ans. Son passé était vraiment très bien caché même avec toutes ses relations rien ni personne ne put le renseigner sur le jeune homme.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, mais il n'avait jamais posé de question au gamin. Cela l'intriguait même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

Aki : Vous ne pouvez pas être ma mère car elle est morte quand j'avais 7 ans.

Alors voila on y était, cette révélation était pour le moins surprenante, pourtant Akihito ne semblait pas trop en souffrir, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance ce gamin. Akihito venait de raccrocher et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Asami : Donc tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

Aki : Oui j'ai tué Arbatov de sang-froid et alors je suis sûr que ça arrange tes affaires de mafieux.

Asami : Tu es devenu réfléchi en si peu de temps ? Bravo.

Aki : Vas-y fout toi bien de moi. Il n'empêche que j'ai raison.

Asami : Pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais de tes parents ?

Aki : Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.

Asami : Tant pis j'aurais essayé. Au fait joyeux anniversaire.

Point de vue d'Aki

Stop on revient en arrière. Asami a souri et m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat si vite en plus je rougis comme une collégienne. Bon ok c'est vrai il est très beau de plus c'est la première fois qu'il semble s'intéresser à moi.

C'est bizarre je n'ai jamais pu me confier au sujet de mon passé mais cela ne me dérangerait pas s'il savait, même s'il se moquerait encore de moi.

Moi : Bon bah moi j'y vais, a plus.

Asami : Non reste là, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton passé et puis tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, ton appartement a brûlé.

Moi : Quoi encore !! Mais pourquoi je peux jamais garder un appart' pendant plusieurs mois, je suppose que tu vas gentiment me proposer de m'héberger le temps que je trouve un nouvel appartement.

Asami : Hum.

Moi : Le truc c'est que j'en ai marre de toujours changer d'appart' alors je reste chez toi et ne fais aucun commentaire.

J'en reviens pas d'avoir dis ça. Comment j'ai fais, je dois être rouge écrevisse.

Asami : Bon tu me racontes ton enfance.

Non mais il est coriace, il lâche pas le morceau.

Moi : Non pas tout de suite, je vais te faire mariner encore un peu.

C'est dangereux mais bon.

Aller Aki c'est pas la mort dit lui après tu te sentiras mieux. Tu vas dans le bureau et tu lui raconte ton enfance. Aller go. Je rentre après qu'il m'ai dit d'entrer.

Moi : Quand j'était petit j'avais une sœur aînées et des parents comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'ils se préoccupaient plus de ma sœur que de moi, ils me battaient souvent quand ça n'allait pas. C'était a mon septième anniversaire, ce soir là en rentrant de l'école j'avais préparé un vrai festin, j'avais fait tous mes devoirs. Il ne manquait plus que mes parents et ma sœur.

Sans que je m'en rende compte les larmes dévalèrent sur mes joues au souvenir de cette soirée maudite.

_**Flash Back**_

_**22h30**_

… _: Nous sommes rentrés !_

_Moi : Papa, maman, nee-san j'ai préparé le repas et j'ai fait tous mes devoirs !_

_Papa : Mais c'est quoi tout ce foutoir et pourquoi il y a un gâteau, on fête quelque chose !?_

_Moi : Oui, mon anniversaire ! J'ai sept ans aujourd'hui._

_Maman : Va au lit ce n'est pas une heure à être debout pour un petit garçon. Et puis tu es stupide pour ne pas savoir ta date d'anniversaire._

_Sœur : De toute façon nous avons déjà mangé._

_Papa : Chérie, il a raison. Bon Aki va au lit, il est tard !_

_Moi : Mais je n'ai pas encore mangé ! Eh mais pourquoi vous jetez tout ! ?_

_Sœur : Parce que tu cuisine mal en plus tu n'as fait que des plats que je n'aime pas._

_Moi : Pourquoi vous avez déjà mangé ?_

_Maman : C'est pour fêter l'entrée de ta sœur à l'université que nous sommes allés manger au restaurant._

_Moi : Alors elle, elle a toujours le droit à tout ce qu'il y a de mieux et moi je dois toujours prendre le reste. C'est pas juste !!!_

_Sœur : Moi j'ai travaillé pour avoir tout ça !!!_

_Moi : C'est pas vrai tu fais des anti-sèches !!!_

_Sœur : Sale menteur !! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?_

_Maman : Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça à ta sœur qui travaille très dur pour réaliser ses rêves ! ?_

_Papa : Bon maintenant tu vas au lit !!!_

_Je partis me coucher fou de rage, n'ayant pas mangé vers 23h30 je me relevai pour manger quand dans le salon j'entendis des voix parler avec agitation._

_Maman : Nous avons un gros trou financier nous ne pouvons nourrir que trois personnes._

_Sœur : Il suffit de se débarrasser de Akihito. Après tout il nous revient cher alors qu'il ne fait pas grand-chose. Et puis par déduction c'est lui qui part. Vous, vous ramenez l'argent donc on vous garde et moi je suis la fierté de la famille._

_Papa : Il faut qu'il disparaisse._

_Alors comme ça je sers à rien et c'est qui, qui te fais couler ton bain, qui te lève tous les matins après t'avoir fais ton petit déjeuner, qui fait à manger tous les jours hein ? C'est moi ! Celle qui ne sert à rien c'est toi puisque tu vas aller vivre sur le campus de ton université. Je vous déteste tous les trois !_

* * *

**Reviews onegai**


	4. Chapter 4

Voila j'ai fais aussi vite que possible. Mais je n'aime pas ma fin elle est un peu (beaucoup) baclé (enfin pour moi). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même et que vous ne serez pas trop deçu, si déçu vous êtes. Si beaucoup de review dise que c'est pas bon j'essairais de remanier le chapitre. Enfin voila bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Suite du flash back**_

_**23h40**_

_Je ressens une incroyable tristesse alors je vais dans la cuisine, je prends un couteau et me dirige cers le salon où sont toujours les autres membres de ma « famille ». Je suis fou de rage !_

_Après je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand je me suis réveillé couvert de sang. Je vois ma mère sur le canapé totalement démembrée, les yeux exorbités, sont torse, comme celui de mon père, est parsemé de coup de couteau. Ma sœur, elle, était totalement défigurée et décapitée. En regardant mieux je me suis rendu compte que ma mère avait la langue coupée, ma sœur les yeux crevée et mon père les mains sectionnées. La voisine a du entendre des cris puisqu'il y avait la police. L'agent m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé mais j'en étais totalement incapables ne sachant pas moi-même le déroulement des évènements._

Fin du flash back

Moi : Après cet incident j'ai été envoyé dans l'institut de ta sœur. C'est elle qui a fait de moi un aussi bon acteur, c'est parce qu'elle dit que tu ne devrais pas vivre toujours seul ou ne passé ton temps qu'avec des truands.

Asami : Tu connais Azumi ? Tu es alors un très bon acteur car pour une fois je ne me suis rendu compte de rien.

Moi : Ah oui, il faut aller voir Azumi à l'hôpital, elle sort aujourd'hui.

Asami : Je viens avec toi je ne te laisse pas seul avec elle et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

20 minutes plus tard devant l'hôpital.

Moi : Tu sais dans quelle chambre elle est ?

Asami : Oui elle doit être dans le studio au dernier étage. Tout un étage comme chambre d'hôpital n'es ce pas formidable. Quel gâchis !

Moi : Tu peux parler toi ! Tu as une chambre dans chaque hôtel de la ville, et pas la plus petite.

On est devant la porte du studio je m'apprête à l'ouvrir quand Asami me pousse sur le coté et ouvre la porte à ma place.

Azumi : Vous êtes en retard. Bonjour mon petit Aki. Toi, frère indigne qu'es ce que tu fais ici !

J'ai finalement bien fais de ne pas ouvrir la prote puisqu'en entrant Azumi nous a jeté tout ce qu'elle avait à porté de main. Heureusement pour moi la haute carrure d'Asami m'a protégé.

Asami : C'est vrai que Akihito travail pour toi ?

Azumi : Oui et alors, ça te pose un problème ? Je lui est dit de prendre soin de toi.

Moi : Bon tu es prête ?

Azumi : Oui ! Je vais enfin rentrer à la maison, dis Aki tu viens habiter avec moi ? Le manoir est très grand et tu as toujours ta chambre.

Moi : Ca ne me dérange pas mais…

Azumi : Comme c'est mignon, mon petit Akihito est amoureux. ! Et toi gros balourd, arrête de le rabrouer, le pauvre chérie tu lui brises le cœur.

Asami : Humf.

Azumi : On ne dit pas « humf » mais « moi aussi je t'aime Akihito ». Aller répète.

Asami : Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ce gamin !

Azumi : Non mais je te connais et ça se voit, sinon pourquoi risquerais tu autant ta vie pour une personne et ne me sort pas l'excuse que Aki t'appartient.

Moi : Azumi laisse tombée. Tu sais, je l'aime c'est indéniable même si je dois dire que j'ai eu mal à accepter mes sentiments, il faut me comprendre de pur hétéro je passe à homo. Mais je sais aussi que Asami ne m'aimera jamais comme moi je l'aime c'est pas grave pour le moment je peux me contenter de rester auprès de lui. Je sais aussi que la mission ne devait pas laisser place à quelques sentiments que se soit mais j'ai succombé à son charme, j'ai donc raté ma mission par conséquent je dois démissionner mais j'aimerais pourtant rester à ses cotés.

Azumi : Tu as tellement mûri Aki, je suis fière de toi. Il est vrai que tu ne devais pas tomber amoureux et que par conséquent tu ne peux continuer la mission mais rien ne t'empêche de rester avec Ryuichi puisque tu ne travailles plus pour moi. Je suis sûre à 100% que tes sentiments sont partagés, il n'est juste pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments voilà tout. A tiens on est arrivé, je vous laisse en amoureux et soyez heureux. Ryuichi prend soin de lui je te le confie. Bye…

Oh vous m'inviterez à votre mariage.

Asami : Jamais ! Notre mariage sera le plus beau jour de notre vie et il est hors de question que tu le sabotes.

Azumi : De un ce n'était pas une question je viendrais à votre mariage et de deux pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas aimer Akihito tu défends avec beaucoup de ferveur se mariage.

Asami et moi sommes aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible mais Asami peu rougi autant que moi. Il y a encore cinq minutes j'étais prés à pleurer parce que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et maintenant nous voilà en train de parler mariage, c'est un peu bizarre.

Azumi : Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

Asami : Kirishima ramène-nous à l'hôtel. Arrête de rire, je n'aime pas que l'on se foute de moi.

Moi : Je me fous pas de toi, je suis simplement heureux. Dis c'est vraiment vrai que tu m'aimes ?

Asami : Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Moi : Si mais c'est parce que personne, à part toi et Azumi, m'aime pour moi.

Asami : Mais je ne te connais pas, je connais juste ton personnage.

Moi : Ok, je vais te montrer mon vrai moi. Tu vas halluciner, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu aimes trop quand je te suis soumis.

Asami : Et depuis quand me connais-tu aussi bien ?

Moi : Depuis toujours puisque j'ai joué un rôle maintenant je vais changer petit à petit. Il va falloir que je dise à mes amis que j'ai déménagé, mais ils ne sauront pas ou.

Asami : Ils vont s'inquiéter.

Moi : Mais non, je les verrai mais en dehors de la maison et puis je peux toujours leur parler par téléphone. De toute façon s'ils venaient ici ils pourraient être en dangers plus tard et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Asami : Je t'aimais déjà beaucoup avant mais maintenant je t'aime encore plus.

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime et je compte bien faire ma vie avec toi.

**END**


End file.
